Nothing Like This
by MissUnordinary
Summary: It's all about figuring out what you are destined to be...who you are...what makes you...and what defines you. Life is never easy and it's not simple. We all struggle to reach our destination, but we never give up. You don't let life tear you up. You don't give up until it's death that shall rip you apart. One life, one chance, one dream, and one love...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **(I wish I did)

Hi! This is my first time that I'm writing a FanFiction, so I would love to receive comments from my viewers, so I can see things in your guys point of views. I've always read other people stories and we always have some input that we wish to add in to the story. As I go on further down the road I wouldn't mind putting some of your ideas in the stories. Like I can say many times this is not my story but all of ours. It's always the comments that the viewers give to the writer encourages you to write more. I can bet that if any if you guys give me comments I would probably have a smile on my face. Usually good comments make me smile and I wouldn't mind about the negative comments because that's what help writers improve and work better. We all have our own opinion and there is no wrong with saying it. Well, that's it and I hope you guys will support me with this story, till the end. If I have many people supporting me and helping me finish this story then that will encourage me to keep going until the end. Here is a sneak peak of "Nothing Like This".

* * *

"Guys give it up Mrs. Uchiha promoting her book 'Nothing Like This.", said the host.

She walks in wearing a white high-low dress that is strapless;with silver pencil heels, silver earrings, her hair up in an elegant side hair bun and her beautiful diamond ring sparkling as she walked up the stage.

"Hi guys, I don't know what to say... I'm speechless. I don't think I would have been able to make it this far in life without the help of my friends, my family, and most importantly my husband."

As she had mentioned her husband name she looked into his onyx eyes. He was standing by the door exit with a smirk on his face. There he was looking dashing as ever with a white buttoned up shirt with the two top buttons left opened, and he was wearing black skinny jeans, and to top it off his look he was wearing red sneakers. He looked so mysterious and dashing and he was known as no other than Sauske Uchiha. turned back to the audience.

"I'm very grateful to be able to be given the chance to be able tell the world of my story. It's a better way for everyone to get to know me better. I would love to give a huge thanks to my fans for helping me get here. I love you guys and I always will! And now I'm willing to answer any of your guys questions." she said with a smile that can light up the whole world.

" is it true that in this book it contains of everything that you had gone through?" said a reporter.

"Yes" she replied.

"How would you describe your book as?" said another reporter.

"It's mostly romantic and I wouldn't say more because then I would be giving away the story and we wouldn't like that,now would we?", she said.

"Do you think that your fans will love it?" said a reporter.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they do. Someone dear to me told me that it's always best to tell a story that that you are proud to let the world know. This is book has a hidden message behind it and as as you read you will slowly unravel the message i'm giving to those out there." she said

"Well that's it and thank you so much ",the host said.

"The pleasure is all mine, bye!" she said as she made her way towards her husband and her bodyguards.

"You were great" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks" she said as they intertwined their fingers and exited the place.

They came out of Sasuke's Venom GT car and sasuke grabbed the book 'Nothing Like This' with him. They went inside their Updown court mansion and passed many servants on there way up. As she went to take a shower, sasuke looked at the book in his hand. It was a picture of his wife's back in black with her face looking over her shoulder. Her hand was just hanging down her sides and in one of her hand you can see her clutching a microphone in her hand. The background colour is red and the tittle was white ans was written on top of the cover page. He flipped open a page and as he was about to look, he heard his wife open the door of the bathroom. He got up and closed the book and then he set the book on the night-stand near the bed. His wife was wearing 'Ladies Sexy Black Lingerie Chemise Dress Set With Panty Lace Bra Casual Nightwear Gown'. She also had left her hair out so it was left on her shoulder in wavy.

"Hey Sauske, I'm going outside where the swing is. I'll catch you later" she said

"Yeah, I'll go freshen up" he said as he made his way to his wardrobe.

As she was about to leave she turned around with her pink hair spinning around too and said " I love you sasuke!"

"Hn love you to Sakura",said sasuke with a small smile.

With that said, she exited the room and Sasuke left to get ready.

**You all wonder how I got here...**

**Well you will have to read to find out ...**

**So shall we began?**

**_Shows the book that Sasuke had left on the night-stand. The wind making the book flip pages and then the wind stopped. It had stopped at the first page._**

**_Well, here it goes..._**

_To be continued..._


End file.
